Diango
Diango is a merchant who was released as a part of an April Fools' joke. Players had been requesting horses in the game for some time, and were excited to find out that Diango was to be added to sell "horses" in his store (Diango's Toy Store) in Draynor Village. However, Diango actually sells toy horseys, which are not rideable and are mostly useless. He has, however, since gained more functions, the most prominent one being able to return lost or destroyed holiday rewards and selling or giving special commemorative items. Storing Items Diango's main use is to be an unlimited store of certain items, thus freeing up bank slots. He allows the retrieval of all holiday items, plus many Treasure Hunter and Squeal of Fortune items. It is possible but not necessary to give him items to store - simply destroying a qualifying item will mean it can be reclaimed at will from Diango. These items will indicate they can be retrieved when you attempt destruction, unless they have a drop option instead. Note however if the item has combat stats, he will charge a fee for its reclaim. Diango shares the store and reclaim of items with a Toy Box in a POH. Items can be deposited in one, and reclaimed from the other. However, the Toy Box is more limited in that it only stores holiday items. Items Besides the standard holiday items, Diango can return pets and many items obtained from Treasure Hunter and Squeal of Fortune. However, some can only be reclaimed from Diango for a given amount of coins due to combat stats. Updates *4 April 2005: Jagex had announced the release of "dragon plates". What was actually released were spinning plates with a picture of a dragon on them. A conversation with Diango revealed that they were supposed to arrive on the first of April, but thieves stole them because they mistook them for Dragon platebodies. *1 April 2008: Similar to the spinning plate joke, Diango started to sell Dragon Kites; not the dragon kiteshields players had long been hoping for, but a red kite with a picture of a dragon that players may fly, called Toy kites. After buying one for 100gp, players can wield the kite and have it float alongside them or choose the Fly option and fly the kite for a moment in a strong breeze. *A hidden update on 16 December 2008 allowed players to right-click on him to claim holiday items. *A hidden update on 28 April 2010 added an option to redeem codes. The redeem-code was used to obtain the Flagstaff of Festivities for those who purchased RuneFest tickets. *1 February 2011: Diango began selling Celebration cakes and Celebration candles to celebrate the 10-year anniversary of RuneScape. *19 April 2011: Diango began selling seasonal items commemorating the Royal Wedding. These included fireworks, firecrackers, a bubble maker, confetti and a souvenir mug available to all players, in addition to a bouquet available to members. *25 May 2011: Diango received a graphical update, and once again on 17 October 2011. After the latest update, he no longer resembles a cowboy. *1 April 2012: Diango began selling "p hats" which were actually peahats, released as an April Fool's joke. (p hat supposedly meaning partyhat) *10 May 2012: Diango would award player a Cape of validation and a shiny lamp if they registered an email account. *1 June 2012: Players who had a membership throughout "Mad May" could claim a Mad necklace from Diango. *In a hidden update, Diango gained the ability to restore destroyed Squeal of Fortune items including the Monkey hats and pieces of the Dragon ceremonial outfit. *Around 20 January 2013 (?): The right-click "Holiday items-Diango" got changed to "Retrieve-Diango". The Holiday item retrieval screen also changed, with the left-half of the interface being holiday items, and the right-half of the interface being promotional items. Trivia *Diango sometimes takes part in holiday events, such as the 2006 Hallowe'en event, the 2005 Christmas event, and the 2013 Christmas event. *Diango previously looked like a Cowboy, furthering the joke of him selling horses. *He previously had the examine text "He smells funny." *During the 2013 Christmas event, his examine text was "Costume seller extraordinaire." Gallery Diango's toy store.png|Diango and his toy stall Diango's Toy Store stock.png|Diango's selection of toys Diango's item retrieval.png|Diango's item return interface fi:Diango no:Diango es:Diango nl:Diango Category:Draynor Village